Minus Panties
by Synovia
Summary: As title says, this is R bordering on light NC17. VKI forgot a Disclaimer so here it is. Not Mine belongs to Snicket or Handler


Minus Panties

By: Rogue

A/N This is a little random and a one-shot as far as I can tell. Hope you like.

* * *

I hadn't worn panties since the day Klaus and I made love for the first time. We rarely had time ever so it was quicker to abandon them to make easier access for my brother's cock. I knew he didn't wear underwear either after the numerous times he bent me over something, lifted my dress, and undid his lacings. That was all it took. So much easier and fulfilling. We had more time that way since we had less time.

We've done it so many places, I've lost count how many but I can remember each time vividly. Once while Sunny was fetching a pot that she had left outside in her early playing, Klaus had bent me over Olaf's stove and shoved me to climax. Another time Uncle Monty and Sunny had gone off into the woods out back so Klaus bent me over one of the snake statues in the front yard and drilled me to climax. Every time had an element of fastness and the thrill of nearly being caught.

We have been nearly caught a couple of times. Once, we didn't hear Sunny until she was about to open the door. I barely had time to straighten myself and Klaus could only stuff himself back into his pants. He stayed behind the desk I had just been bent over so Sunny wouldn't see. Another time Klaus had me up against a bookshelf in Aunt Josephine's large library with the rather wide window but at the time I was thinking about something else wide, when we heard Aunt Josephine's voice. Klaus dived behind a sofa and straightened himself. I discreetly tossed him a book when Aunt Josephine's back was turned and he came up with said book not seconds later. There was one great time in that mill when he took me behind the dorms.

Sunny did catch us once when she was younger. Klaus had me on the bed in my well our old room when our parents were still alive. I was half on my back half on my side and Klaus was half on top of me half to the side. We were lip-locked and about to undo his pants when Sunny barged into my room. We convinced her Klaus was giving me mouth-to-mouth and it was nothing to mention to Mum and Dad. Yeah I felt rather guilty for a long time after that but it didn't stop us.

I was addicted to being bent over, or shoved up against, or pushed down on and having my brother's cock fill me. It's a sin I know but I was never one for religion. It was always about discovery to both Klaus and I. He with books, me with inventions. Sunny, too, through biting things. Now that we know our parents a bit better, we see they were discovers too. I don't think they really would have minded all that much, but I guess I'll never know.

I'm 17 now and Klaus is 16. He's grown into a delicious young man since the fire. He's taller then me, 'Finally' is what he said when he realized it of course we were in bed at the time, after two weeks without having a chance, so it could have meant something else. I'm not exactly short being 5'5 and he's at least 6 feet. He's still thin but since we made a run for it, we eat a bit more then we did before. His hair is longer since we don't have anything to cut it with but it just makes him look more rugged, especially when he's between my legs. He has muscles from our years with horrible guardians and running. His chest is hard and his legs lean but his hands are just has smooth as the day of the fire.

Sunny's adorable and growing fast. She's 6 and a ½ now with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks nothing like either of us but people still assume she's ours. She's getting tall, too but she's still really thin. I don't like it but I do my best.

I've only seen myself a few times, seeing as we have no mirror. But Klaus tells me all the time. He says I'm the perfect height for him. He says my eyes are still brown but more mature then before the fire. He says my hair is longer but I still keep it constantly braided and when inventing tied back. He tells me I'm rail-thin, thinner then Sunny even and she's too small for her frame. He tells me to eat more and gives up some of what he has but when his back is turned I give it to Sunny. She doesn't like me too but I make her eat it anyway. In private, Klaus tells me that my breasts are just slightly larger then his hand and he likes that. He says my legs are lean and long enough to in-circle his waist which makes him really 'happy' which in this sense of the word means horny. He says other things about my private places, that make me blush, which he says he likes to see on my cheeks because it means I'm still innocent.

We're on the run, as I mentioned. Now we have more food to eat but Klaus and I have changed. We steal to keep Sunny safe. We take food, water, sleeping items, clothes, anything we have to have for Sunny. Klaus did something for me I'll never forget. He killed a man who tried to rape me. I know he did it for me but at what cost to him. We're no longer innocent but if it means Sunny is safe and happy, no price is too high. We talked about it, one night after Sunny had gone to sleep and we had made love. He told me he'd do anything for Sunny and quietly said for me too. We steal clothes, shirts and skirts and pants and dresses. But the only underwear that gets stolen is panties for Sunny. Klaus and I don't need them, haven't for a long time.

And even though we have little, when Sunny and Klaus are warm and safe, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
